Desperate HouseHusband
by Crazy Foxy
Summary: Tout le monde connaît Desperate Housewives mais, connaisait vous Desperate HouseHusband version Stargate Atlantis ...
1. phase d'introduction

Ce texte est juste une p'tite intro qui donne le ton de la suite

Bienvenue dans la galaxie de Pégase, dans la cité d'Atlantis pour être précise.

Mon nom exacte est le Fée Morgane ou, Morgane ça me suffira.

Je suis morte ! j'étais une ancienne qui avait entre guillemet "subit" l'Ascension et,

j'ai fricotée avec des humains de sexe masculin.

Pour me punir, les Anciens ont votées et, mon élue Ancien faible alors, ils m'ont tuée pour de bon, ça va sans dire .

Puis ne sachant pas quoi faire ,j'ai décidée, après ma mort, ça va sans dire …d'observer ce qui se passait sur la cité d'Atlantis , mon point G, point de Gravité (avouez quevous aviez pensé a autre chose que le point deGravité... ), mon lieu d'origine si vous préférait , ca va sans dire … et, donc , j'observe les Atlantes, les hommes en particulier , et leur déboires affectif ….

La suite si j'ai des reviews … !


	2. Les hommes

Les hommes, tous les mêmes ….

Des décennies passent mais les hommes croyait le ou non ne change jamais !

Je suis encore en train d'observer un débriefing, celui de l'équipe de Sheppard, je dois dire que cet homme est plutôt séduisant mais, je ne risque pas de le fréquenter étant donné que, je suis morte! ça donne le champ libre au autres femmes.

Enfin bon globalement cette homme est désespéré, normal, il aimerait fréquenter sa supérieure le docteur Weir mais il hésite et, sincèrement, si il n'arrête pas de la regarde ailleurs que dans les yeux elle ne risque pas de changer d'opinion sur son cas, il est vrai que toutes les femmes qui travaille avec Sheppard on bien était servi par la nature donc l'endroit on sont placé ses yeux est compréhensible, après tout …

Ronon, le colosse, lui par contre observe Teyla qui d'ailleurs l'a bien remarquer mais, sa a pas vraiment l'air de la gêné même si je crois que Ronon préférais littéralement la dévoré au sens figuré bien entendu car si jamais il dévorait Teyla au sens propre se serait fini pour elle vu comment il mange ….

Passons a Rodney McKay, vous ne devinerez jamais sur qui il a des vus, sa psy, belle, plantureuse et, blonde ! Cet homme cherchez tout simplement une femme qui était a son écoute et, dans le cas présent qui traité aussi ses problèmes d'égaux.

Maintenant Carson Beckett, un dieu écossais , les yeux bleu, a faire craqué une Ancienne et une jolie petite paire de fesses pardon, je me suis égarée ! Mais le problème était que cet homme était déjà pris par un p'tit bout de femme mesurant 1m52 et, du nom de Laura Cadman au début je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils se fréquentaient mais, quand je suis parti faire un détour a l'infirmerie tard le soir j'ai compris et croyez moi c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec des instrument médical le défibrillateur a p'tite dose, bien entendu, n'a jamais autant servi depuis qu'il était sur Atlantis qu'avec ces deux-là ! Passons les détails tout de même...

-Sheppard vous m'écoutez !

McKay venait de parler voyant que Sheppard était non attentif a ses explication, il était bien trop absorbé par autre chose …

-Oui McKay.

-Bien.

Ce n'était pas le cas pourtant mais, McKay avait laissé passé car d'autre personne l'écoutait comme... Elizabeth Weir!.

-Colonel, tous va bien ?

Mince , il venait de se faire avoir en pleine contemplation, par Weir qui plus est.

-Heu, oui, parfaitement.

- Alors si vous pouviez cessé de m'observer avec insistance et plutôt écouté Rodney.

- Désolé...

Pour ajouté a son malaise il venait de se faire pincé et était devenu d'un rouge comme le tee-shirt de sa supérieure et, Elizabeth l'avait bien noté et sans servirai sans aucun doute dans une de leur nombreuse discussion sur balcon …

Donc pour clore cet épisode je dirais sans aucun doute une morale ou un proverbe pas de type Ancien étant donné que personne ne les comprend jamais …

En réalité il a une p'tite phrase qui correspondrait a John Sheppard : Savoir se foutre de sa propre gueule est une satisfaction extraordinaire

Et pour les autres mais aussi pour Sheppard après tout : Ce n'était donc pas assez que les hommes soient mortels ! Pourquoi les avoirs fait si con !

Reviews ! Pitié j'ai faim et même si vous avez déjà laissé un com vous pouvez en laissé un second …


	3. le balcon

Le balcon, l'endroit où je dois bien le dire il se passait le plus de chose intime ….

Intime dans tous les sens du termes si vous saviez ce que j'y ai vu et entendu, vous voyez il y a le genre d'homme qui vont a cet endroit pour se détendre mais, il y a un autre type d'homme qui eux, y viennent pour conclure, pas entre eux je vous rassure enfin … pas tous car il me semble avoir vu deux personne faire des choses, passons !

Je me rappelle bien avoir vu John Sheppard y faire un pic-nicker pardon un pique-nique avec l'une de mes amie Chaya, intérieurement, j'était vexée j'aurai bien voulu conclure avec Sheppard mais, j'était morte !

D'habitude, le soir, je tombé le plus souvent sur Sheppard et Weir, a croire que le balcon a partir de 20h30 les mercredi était leur propriété privé !

Ces moments sur le balcon entre ces deux-là était … caliente, torride si vous préféré .Bien sure tout dépend de comment vous considéré le sens du mot torride, ça l'était dans un sens, au niveau de la conversation, je vous cite le dernière en date …

-Qu'est ce qui peut bien faire monter l'adrénaline chez John Sheppard ?

-Bonne question Elizabeth ! Et bien, quand des mains baladeuses me cours après par exemple.

-…

-Je parlais des wraith !

Il lui l'avait lancé un de ses sourires en coin.

-Je ne pensais pas a ça John …

-J'avais bien compris.

Ils étaient tellement gêné tout les deux … c'était tordant.Ca aurait pu devenir encore plus chaud mais, ça c'était stoppé là …

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était McKay et sa blonde de psy qui était en position …sur le balcon. Remarqué, la position dans laquelle je les voit en ce moment dépasse largement les échanges entre patients et médeseins, médecin pardon.

Globalement ce n'était pas vraiment réglementaire …

Je vous fais une description, McKay avait apparemment organisé un pique-nique à l'image de Sheppard et, sans aucun doute cette idée ne pouvez venir que de lui, ces deux-là avait fini de manger et McKay avait proposé a Kate une description complète du système solaire enfin lunaire car c'était le soir.

McKay s'était allongé a coté de Kate qui s'était mise de coté après pour observer les étoiles et a la fois Rodney mais, en ce mettant tout de même plus haut que lui pour qu'elle puise l'observé sans qu'il sans rende compte, au début, ça partait d'une bonne idée.

Mais, McKay avait décidé de se mettre dans la même position que Kate et, il s'était retrouvé le nez entre ces deux seins, d'un certain sens il l'avait de la chance …

La conversation qui avait suivi était …intéressante.

-Pardon, je n'avais pas l'intention de …de …enfin…tomber dans votre décolleté…pas que la vue ne soit pas… agréable.

-Oui je m'en doutais.

Rodney, lui, néanmoins, resté le nez dedans.

-Je seins, je tiens ! Je tiens, pardon à m'excuser Kate, encore une fois …

Il avait viré au rouge pivoine comme si il était en pleine crise de suffocation.

-McKay ! Je vous excuse, maintenant, embrassez-moi !

-Avec plaisir …

Sur 'avec plaisir' il avait tenté la voix grave a la Barry White et, le pire c'était que la psy avait littéralement craqué, j'aurais jamais cru qu'elle était comme ça , mais alors lui, encore moins.

Je ne vous parle pas de la suite sur le balcon.

Comme d'habitude je clôture ce chapitre sur un proverbe : Il ne faut jamais, mais alors jamais ! Ce fié aux apparences, surtout quand elles font du 95C !

Reviews !Merci encore a ceux et a celle qui en ont déjà laissé mais vous pouvez encore en mettre pour chaque chapitre même si elles sont de la même personne, j'apprécie.


	4. Teyla, Ronon la salle de sport

Je vais vous dire un truc et croyez-moi ça c'est du potin vrai, pas comme dans Voici ou…Gala !

La salle d'entraînement, la salle du premier baiser entre Teyla et Ronon et dire que tout le monde pensé que c'était sur un balcon leur premier baiser.

Et bah non !

J'était là et j'ai tout vu aussi bien que je vous voie, c'était pas franchement le truc a dire étant donné que je vois jamais votre tête ! Vous qui lisez la Fée Morgane, vous plainiez pas vous avez pas l'audio car j'ai une voix… toute la galaxie pourrait m'entendre !

Enfin bref jeme rappelle bien de la petite discussion post-baiser …

-Pardon Teyla.

-Non Ronon ce n'est pas la peine de vous excuser, c'est moi qui vous est embrassé.

-Hum...

Et elle y était retournée à pleine bouche qui plus est ! vous voyez la p'tite Teyla elle est pas si innocente que ça surtout dans une salle d'entraînement, les vêtements avait eu vite fait de volé dans la salle j'peux vous le dire mais, c'était sensuel !

Mine de rien dans cette salle, ironie du sort, elle y avait aussi embrassé John, enfin, John l'avait embrassé et elle était pas en position de le rejeter mais, pour moi, techniquement parlant j'appellerai ça une attraction wraithienne, cherchez pas a le prononcer a l'oral c'est pas évident.

Repartons sur l'AW (attraction wraithienne) elle s'explique tout simplement par le fait que John était un wraith et que donc, il cherché une femelle de sont groupe sanguin en l'occurrence Teyla qui possède un bout de wraith (si on peut dire ça) donc, si vous comprenez mon résonnement, il aurait pu embrasser Sarkozy car c'est un wraith, il détruit des cité ! Certes avec un Karcher… c'est moins courant, mais il fait avec les moyens terriens !

Puis après il aurait pu se reproduire avec Maïté, normal a force de faire de la pub pour les fines herbes du Rondelet, elle a fini par viré au vert !la couleur des wraith donc potentiellement il aurait pu se reproduire avec elle, imaginé l'horreur !

Qu'est-ce que la culture terrienne a des cotés négatif au niveaux des 'Stars ( ?)'

Néanmoins, Ronon ma permis de vérifier une théorie ancestral, a votre avis pourquoi est-ce que les femmes regarde toujours les pieds chez les hommes, hein ?

Pour savoir la taille de l'engin ! Pour calculez, c'est pas compliqué, suffit de divisé la pointure par 2.Et, ça Teyla elle l'avait fait c'est pour ça quelle baisse toujours la tête en signe de bonjour, pour regardez la longueurs des pieds et si vous avez remarquez elle fait ça qu'avec les hommes !

Donc globalement Ronon chausse du 43 et divisé par deux ça fait quand même du 21,5, pas mal !

Il faudra que je pense a regardez pour John, c'est quand même important, car je me souviens que Chaya était toute chamboulée après leur soirée, je pensé qu'elle avait bue ce soir là mais, je lui avais fait passéeun test d'alcoolémie qui plafonné a 5 ce qui était normal chez nous, faut nous comprendre ! Avec tout les problèmes qu'on na là-haut il nous faut bien quelque chose pour nous réconforter et, comme on n'avait une cave a vin il y avait pas de soucis au niveaux des réserves.

La rengaine habituel sera sur l'alcool, je vous sensibilise : je n'aime pas le proverbe qu'importe le flacon pour vu qu'on est l'ivresse je préfère le contraire qu'importe l'ivresse pour vu qu'on n'est le flacon !

Reviews ! Reviews !

Merci a projet-sg qui m'a apprit la blague sur Sarko et les cités !


	5. Le couple étrange

Bonjour, vous vous souvenez que je vous avait parler d'un couple de deux hommes sur le balcon mais, je ne vous avez pas dit leur identité et bien maintenant que je sait qui sont ces deux personne autant vous le dire, il s'agit de Caldwell qui l'eut cru le seul homme qu'on croyait anti-homo et de l'homme a la queue de cheval Kavanau désolé si j'ai un peu haché son nom mais, je suis dans le feux de l'action ou de l'amour là.

Qui l'eut cru, les deux hommes que personne ne supportait sur cette cité et au-delà se fréquentait, d'un certain sens, c'était normal ! les être non aimées se rassemble même quand il s'agit de deux hommes c'est plus…surprenant !

Je ne sais pas si il s'agit d'une attirance juste au point sexuel ou aussi au niveau mental mais, j'opterais pour les deux ! pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il déteste Weir qu'il leur rend bien, le lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, car Caldwell s'est fait jeté du poste qu'il attendait et bien entendu McKay, il s'agit d'une question d'égaux face a l'astrophysicien je crois.

Mais après tout, ils avaient toute la cité a dos mais ils avaient vraiment la haine des 3 personne nommé là-haut je crois même qu'ils avaient envisagé le possibilité de s'allier au wraith histoire d'être débarrassé d'au moins Sheppard et McKay et, pour Weir, il lui avait prévu une mort par empoissonnement.

Avec les wraith s'a avait pas marcher, Weir avait tenter aussi la même stratégie pour se débarrasser de Caldwell et Kavanau.

Par contre, l'idée du poison avait marchait ! L'imbécile et impossible couple avait pour une fois réussi a toucher le docteur Weir mais, heureusement pour elle au lieu d'utiliser un somnifère en très grande quantité qui l'aurait certainement tuée, ils avaient utilisé un puissant laxatif donc, les dégâts sont resté mineur pour Elizabeth remarquer tout dépend du point de vu ou vous étiez placé, je pense au toilette.

Sheppard, quand a lui, s'était mine de rien servit de son cerveaux au lieu de son P-90 pour une fois car, d'habitude il est plutôt du genre … rentre dans le tas !

Donc inspecteur Sheppard si on peut dire, avait cherché la mystérieuse cause de 'l'empoissonnement' de Weir si on peut parler d'un empoissonnement ça va sans dire, donc il avait commencé par l'infirmerie mais une fois de plus Carson était occupé ailleurs avec Cadman et a les entendre tout les deux c'était pas le moment de déranger, il espérait sincèrement pour ses amies qu'aucune urgences médical se présente il remarqua donc que dans l'infirmerie il manquait tout les stéthoscopes, Sheppard préféra évité de penser a leur utilité dans l'état actuel des choses néanmoins, il remarqua aussi en regardant les registres que Carson tenait a tout pris a gardait écrit a la main rejetant donc toute forme de technologie pour écrire que Kavanau avait était de passage la veille ou Elizabeth avait était malade et, que des tubes de laxatif avait disparu.

Sheppard alla donc à la recherche de Kavanau pour avoir des explications mais, cet homme à la queue de cheval était sur le Dédale pour un retour sur Terre et, John préféra donc abandonner même si il savait pertinemment qui était le coupable dans toute cette histoire, il avait même pensé a une alliance entre Caldwell et Kavanau.

Si il avait su a quel point il était dans le vrai ….

Pour faire la fin de ce chapitre et, pour correspondre a l'habituel rituel voici le proverbe ou la moral du jour qui je doit bien le dire a plus ou moins un rapport avec toute cette histoire plus haut ….

Je na sais pas ce que sait que le bonheur .Je n'est jamais était heureux, mais j'ai toujours était gaie .

Reviews ! Reviews !

Perdait pas la main !


	6. La fin

Vous constaterez que je vous est parlais de tout le monde vivant sur Atlantis et étant en couple et d'ailleurs, j'y reviendrais.

Mais moi, moi la Fée Morgane ! Ma vie de couple célibataire elle en est ou, je vais vous donner la réponse, R.A.S, voilà ! Ça tient en trois lettres !

C'est misérable… a croire que les passions torride a coup de défibrillateurs dans une infirmerie c'était pas pour moi ! Mais, je n'avais pas non plus connu l'amour sur balcon ! encore moins les regards insistant ! Et, surtout pas les combats au corps a corps ! Et pas du tout l'amour avec le sexe identique aux siens ….

Comment ais-je pu tombée aussi bas en des millions d'années ?

Et dire que l'Ascension c'était la plus belle chose qui pouvait arrivé a une Ancienne ….Vous savez ce que j'en pense de l'ascension hein …et bah imaginé !

C'est quand même fous, tous les hommes on le droit de décoller au 7 éme ciel mais moi, j'ai subi l'Ascension, ça devrait être mieux que le sexe, non ?

Non, non et non, Ascension inutile, en couple c'est peut-être mieux, allez savoir…

Je donne un conseil a tout le monde, ne subissait jamais l'Ascension préférait toujours le décollage au 7 ème ciel, c'était bien a mon époque mais, a la votre, avec les nouvelles techniques, ça doit être mieux !

Donc tout ça pour dire a quel point elle est belle l'époque ou on n'est en vie, pleine de plaisir, d'envie, de tendresse et j'en passe ….

Quel romantisme ! J'ai dépassé mon cotât de gentillesse vaudrait pas pousser non plus !

Par contre, méfiez vous des hommes qu'ils soient beau, au yeux bleu, écossais, ou avec des poils, les oreilles en pointe, toujours de beaux yeux ou, un peu enrobé mais mignon, arrogant ou encore,qu'ils soient fort,grand, athlétique et là aussi j'en passe …

Un homme reste un homme mais, devant la femme qu'il aime un homme c'est un enfant qui s'apprête a dévorer une confiserie par amour et pour rien d'autre (nda : il font des strings en bonbon dans les sex shop !lol ! si vous avez faim…)

Fin !

Non je déconne …

Et si un homme se trouve devant une femme qu'il n'aime pas alors, la douceurs de la sucrerie n'aura sans doute pas le même goût et, ce ne sera certainement pas par amour mais juste pour le plaisir de la luxure donc, méfiez-vous mesdames….

Tout ça pour finir par dire que enfin, je fais pouvoir partir le cœur léger, dans un autre endroit et aussi, pour annoncer que mon collègue Janus va prendre la suite de mes histoires dés le 15 septembre car, avant il est en vacance ou en période de scolarisation dans un internat !

Donc, quand il va reprendre mes aventures dans une nouvelles histoires je pense qu'il va fortement rabaisser les femmes étant donné que lui est un homme !

Fin

Reviews !

La suite de cette histoire sera publier le 15 septembre pour de vrai car avant je suis a l'internat et seraécrite par moi donc une fille mais du point de vu d'un homme et sera la suite logique de ce que j'ai écrit


End file.
